


In Good Times and Bad

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘19 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Married Life, Post-Season/Series 04, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: (For sherlolly week ‘19, day 1, Molly’s statement) Not all visits to Sherrinford feel like a step in the right direction. But thankfully for Sherlock, he has more emotional support behind him than ever before when it comes to processing the not so good days.





	In Good Times and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, Molly’s statement: “so, bad day, was it?”

“Bad day, was it?”

Molly’s soft voice made Sherlock turn as he finished hanging his coat. He met her approaching gaze in the dim light of his sitting room.

“Didn’t think you’d still be up,” he stated at first, then paused a breath before adding, “And yes...it was. That obvious, is it?”

Molly’s little hand came to rest on his upper arm, squeezing gently.

“Bath?” she asked, but Sherlock just shook his head in response. 

“Come on, then,” she said simply, tugging just a bit to coax him to follow, which he willingly did as there wasn’t much else he had the strength for.

Molly led him down the hall and into the bedroom, saying nothing and not even turning on the light as she began to help him remove his suit jacket and shirt. When he was finally down to his pants and ready to climb under his crisp, cool sheets next to her, it was such a relief...so blissfully comfortable. So much so that he actually felt a little guilty, considering where he’d just come from.

He exhaled heavily. Only then did Molly actually speak again.

“Was it anything in particular this time?”

He shrugged, knowing she’d felt it as she had just snuggled up against him.

“Just a bad day,” he replied. “She seemed...angry.”

“No music then?”

“No music.”

Molly slid a supportive arm across his middle. “I know that’s not easy.”

“Mostly for her, I fear,” Sherlock added, shaking his head. “You know, it’s strange that on the days when she exhibits the most notable signs of mental and emotional instability and clear potential of danger to others, those are the days I feel the deepest guilt and nagging doubt for turning around, walking out of that building...and leaving her there.”

“Sherlock,” Molly whispered simply, her cheek pressing warm against his shoulder.

“I know,” he said instantly. “I know she’s where she needs to be. For the good of others, for her own good...I know all of that. I suppose I can only hope my continued visits are of some benefit, even on the days when they especially seem not to be.”

“They  _ are _ ,” Molly replied firmly, propping herself up for a moment so she could look directly at him in the moonlight. “Whether you can see it, or whether Eurus understands it, you going to Sherrinford regularly is  _ always _ of some benefit. Don’t ever doubt that.”

She settled back down as he laid an arm around her shoulder and cradled her against his side.

“I’ll try not to,” he agreed obediently as she began to lift weight from his shoulders that he couldn’t shake on his own if he tried. 

“Keep going, keep trying. There will be plenty more good days and good visits for you and your sister. I know it,” Molly muttered, her voice noticeably drowsier. “But I am sorry today was a bad one for you.”

Sherlock glanced at the clock by his bed, noting the time was just past midnight by then.

“Actually, that was yesterday now,” he stated, holding his wife just a little tighter as he smiled to himself in relief at the small victory of one day gone and another beginning. And the not so small victory of being graced with the love of this remarkable woman. He kissed her head before leaning back again and closing his eyes.

“Today feels far better.”


End file.
